fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. 3D Edition
New Super Mario Bros. 3D is a game released in 2012 for the Nintendo NATESNintendo NATES. This is the sequel to New Super Mario Bros. Wii, released in 2009. This game features a multiplayer mode to 6 players simultaneously. Story It is Princess Daisy's birthday and as Mario, Luigi and their friends are celebrating, a huge cake slides in. For Princess Daisy is a surprise, everyone was dressed up as Princess Daisy. Immediately, Bowser and Bowser Jr. pop out and throw the giant cake on top of Daisy, trapping her inside. From there, the villains load her onto their ship while Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Red Toad, Yellow Toad and Princess Peach follow closely. The Toads from the castle soon use a cannon to blast away the suits towards Mario and the others so they can have access to them. When Mario and the gang finally get to the final castle, they find none other than Bowser himself. One of them has to jump on a! Switch behind Bowser to defeat him, sending him falling into the lava below. After, Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, Princess Peach, Red Toad and Blue Toad celebrate their victory, they see Daisy crying in a cage. However, she turns out to be Kamek in Daisy's dress. Kamek then powers Bowser up, making him huge. After Bowser has been powered up, the four can do nothing but flee from the giant boss. Soon they find a dead end with a huge ! Switch. They push it, and Giant Bowser falls through the floor in final defeat as Princess Daisy is released from her cage. As they venture out, they see Mario, Blue Toad, Red Toad, Princess Peach and Yellow Toad arrive in their hot air balloons. Mario lets Luigi and Daisy into his balloon and is accidentally left behind. The Three Toads then offer Luigi a ride in their balloon. As they sail off, Daisy asks Luigi if she told him about the Secret World. Gameplay New Super Mario Bros. 3D is a game suitable for everybody. Whether in single player or multiplayer, you enjoyed the 10 spectacular worlds. The concept is very similar to New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but nevertheless contains several elements of Super Mario Land and Super Mario World. Characters Playable Characters Non-Playable Character Enemies Bosses *'World 1' **Goombas - Enemy Course enemies **??? - Fortress boss **??? - Castle boss *'World 2' **Spinies - Enemy Course enemies **??? - Fortress boss **??? - Castle boss *'World 3' **Ice Bros. - Enemy Course enemies **??? - Fortress boss **??? - Castle boss *'World 4' **Porcu-Puffer - Enemy Course enemy **??? - Fortress boss **??? - Castle boss **Bowser Jr. - Airship boss *'World 5' **Stalking Piranha Plants - Enemy Course enemies **??? - Fortress boss **??? - Castle boss *'World 6' **Bullet Bills - Enemy Course enemies **??? - Fortress boss **??? - Castle boss **Bowser Jr. - Airship boss *'World 7' **Lakitu - Enemy Course enemies **??? - Fortress boss **??? - Castle boss *'World 8' **Podoboos - Enemy Course enemies **Kamek - Fortress 1 boss **Bowser Jr. - Fortress 2 boss **Bowser Jr. - Airship boss **Bowser - Castle boss **Dry Bowser - Castle boss Grassland Enemies *Goombas *Paragoombas *Micro Goombas *Grand Goombas *Mega Goombas *Koopa Troopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Piranha Plants *Super Piranha Plants *Hammer Bros. *Venus Fire Traps *Rexs *Shy Guys Underground Enemies *Super Venus Fire Traps *Swoopers *Buzzy Beetles *Spike Tops *Fire Bros. *Sledge Bros. Water Enemies *Bloopers *Blooper Nannies *Baby Bloopers *Cheep-Cheeps *Mega Cheep-Cheeps *Deep-Cheeps *Mega Deep-Cheeps *Spiny Cheep-Cheeps *Porcu-Puffers *Urchins *Mega Urchins *Clampies *Jellybeams *Bulbers *Cheep-Chomps Desert Enemies *Pokeys *Lakitus *Spinies *Spikes *Boomerang Bros. *Fire Snakes Ice Enemies *Cooligans *Ice Bros. *Munchers Island Enemies *Huckit Crabs Rainforest Enemies *Stalking Piranha Plants *River Piranha Plants *Wigglers *Mega Wigglers *Bramballs Mountain Enemies *Monty Moles *Stone Spikes *Bullet Bills *Banzai Bills *Missile Bills *Missile Banzai Bills Sky Enemies *Fire Chomps *Chain Chomps *Para-Beetles *Heavy Para-Beetles *Fuzzies *Mega Fuzzies *Foos *King Bills Lava Enemies *Podoboos *Para-bombs Ghost House Enemies *Boos *Big Boos *Circling Boo Buddies *Broozers *Little Mousers *Ghost Vases *Crowbers Fortress Enemies *Dry Bones *Amps *Pillars Castle Enemies *Super Dry Bones *Thwomps *Super Thwomps *Ball 'n' Chains *Spiked Balls *Mega Pillars *Firebars *Fishbones Airship Enemies *Bob-ombs *Cannons *Cannonballs *Giant Cannonballs *Rocket Engines *Mecha-Koopas *Rocky Wrenches *Giant Spiked Balls References to Other Games *Super Mario Land: This is Princess Daisy is abducted, not Princess Peach. Several bosses in this game are back. *New Super Mario Bros.: Many enemies have only appeared in this game are back. Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wario (series)